TST: Mechanical Warfare
TST: Mechanical Warfare, originally and later including the add-on pack Robot Wars: Extreme Annihilation, is a planned project for Channel TST 2012. As of yet, nothing has been revealed. The project will be in the form of a game combining the longsince cancelled BBC Robot Wars and the TST Roblox Robot Wars, featuring robots from both competitions. The Jonateer claims it will not be finished until after The Third Roblox War ''and will be one final 'au revoir' from TST Robot Wars. Gameplay As opposed to the tournament gameplay of the original Robot Wars games, ''Extreme Annihilation ''will take on a simulator approach, with the players having the ability to set up the game they want - players can organise one-off vengeances or entire competitions. 40 competitor robots are available to play as, alongside all BBC house robots. ''Extreme Annihilation ''will feature the standard battle modes as well as Pinball and House Robot Rebellions. Players can either select their opponents or have the computer choose them itself. Development The first prototype robot model was made in April 2011. This was the first of four 2011 models built: Tornado, Chaos 2, Firestorm and Dantomkia. Despite being built with these intentions, these models will not be the ones used in the final game. December that year saw the first visual progress on the game; a teaser was uploaded to the Wiki in the form of a single PNG file, showing blueprints for Tornado, Diotoir and Wheely Big Cheese, as well as textures for the arena and 3d prototype models of Tornado and the lower half of Refbot. It also appeared around this time that the game would arrive quicker than expected with the possible cancellation of the Second and Third Roblox War looming over TST. However, the Jonateer announced in January 2012 that RW:EA was delayed by other projects such as Why It's... It's... Brilliant, The TST Beliefs and The First Extreme Wars, with the earliest date of game creation starting being in 2013. The following month, on the other hand, saw further development of the game - namely blueprints for Gravity and cleaner robot Shove. It was at this point that Jon considered moving the game further away from BBC Robot Wars and closer to generic competitions like those portrayed in ''Robot Arena 2, with the BBC Robot Wars content available as an add-on; this way it would allow profit to be made from the game without any copyright conflict or infringement. In July 2012 further work was done with designing and developing the game but the following month progress was archived alongside such projects as Hobo Hotel and TST Beliefs. The following month the project, alongside TST Robot Wars itself, the project was inducted into the Full Throttle movement with intentions of a competition. The same month, the game was officially renamed TST: Mechanical Warfare. In the same month of the name change, ''TST:MW ''soon rose back onto the main priority pile, but progress with trying to find suitable applications to start creating the game was slow due to very little interaction or response to the project. Gallery wikiteaser.png|December 2011 TST Wiki teaser for the game undefined|undefined|link=undefined Category:Robot Wars Category:Projects Category:Cancelled or Postponed Category:2011 Category:2012